counter strike: terorist strike
by supr riter
Summary: my fiend like to play conter strike. so i think 'why not make store' and then i make story gong off what tey say. i add in my own litle things thogh to spice it up becas faficon is like a stew; u need to ad stuf to make it gode but it need new thing to be neu and exiting.


COUNTER STRIKE:

TERORIST

STRIKE

ps; i heer some peple in australia like to reed my storys! my frend tell me and so i give rekerense.

one man is in his base. but one mans is all it take to cange a world.

in this world was a terorist problem. not a litle terorist poblem, but a big teririst problem.

'ha ha. we hafe almost gtot the bombs' says one terowist to him frends. 'bombs blow up so they wil make it so we can do terorist things.'

'yeas i am agreed.' says another terorist. 'i wonder how many pepoke the foe team has. he preses a buton. ' theres 3 peole on the oposing team.' '

_PEOPLE SHUIFT_

'ohno theirs terorist threet' says a tactics man. 'if we dont do anthong well get uor contry of america died'

'ha ha. stupid terorist cantnot stop us we are conter terorists' says a soldier and hes all like 'i wil defeat the terorists'.]

'yes i wil fight for my contry of AMERICA' says robert 'no bad ddudes from terorism can stoped us becuas we are traned america mersenarys.'

'yes yes i am very hapy now quit talking and get ur buts in geer to defend america' says the tacctis dude. 'if we dont fiht with al our might then the TERORIST WINS'

'i i sir we wil fight with our might very powerfuly' says robert. 'those teromists are two week for us.'

'do you think yuor can defeet the terorists urself?" says tactics man. 'no u cant! u are weak worm compare to hoards of terromists who have very powerful guns give to them by the mack market who set veryu dangerous guns'

'ok tactics man' says robert. 'let's go out and fight terorists so we can save america for its very good.'

'yes' tactic man sayed. 'yu go fight aganst the terrorists of evil'

and so the americas was sent to combat the tororests

_PEOPLE SHUIFT_

'ha ha dont stand a chanse aganst our bombs we can detrote there milibary base' says the leeder terorist man who laghs. 'they are very fool to tink they can bets us terorists'

'yes were very evil torists' says one torerist who twirls knive. 'i took clases in terrosm so i know my stuff ok.'

'ha ha yes i suose yu have a good idee of how to do the terorism.' says the arch terorist 'i am hapy to have such traned terrorist i ny my army'

'oh thank you ur a good at terorism too i supose which is good becus our plan is to steel from the hiden vault of... the conter strike field wher a lot of gun is hiden so then we can taked over the world wich is oul utimaye goal'

'YES! I AM VERY LUKY TO HAVE TERORIST WITH SUCH INITAVE IN MY KILER ARMY!'

'oh thank you' says his terorist

_PERSON SHUIFT_

in the conter strike feilds was a big terorist problem they weir stealing from a vaolt wich was there plan all along becas the valt is hard to open but bombs are strong so thats why they use bomb.

'ha ha can you seed any of those goody two shoe... AMERICAN?!' says a terroist king who raises his knife 'this knive is expensive so i cant lose'

'yes ur nive is very rich and maid of sold gold so those poor americasn stand a ftaction of a phance'

but then an american conter terorist group apears. 'stop and put ur hands up in the air so we wont shoot you very goodly' says an counter terorirst

'oh no we cant do that for our plan is in hte works' says the terrorit 'our plan is almos complete, now we just hafe to open the volt!'

'NOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' says a counter terorist. 'AAAAAAAAH NO YU WULDNT DO THIS!'

'acualy yes we wuld becus were terorist. and we wil win.' says a terorist neer the vaolt. 'do not shoot us!'

'ok' says an american 'i dont need my gun to deliver fieruy justice of american to yu, yo weak worm!' he then gets out him fists and does some moves like a fighting game.

but then the terroist opens the vualt. 'oh yes! now we can defeet you'

a giant robot wakes out of the volt 'ha ha ur dead conter terorists, consider thim a conter strike! a gklobal offecive one!' so give up you weeklings, i lugh at ur sily atempts to defeet my powerful foce of TOO THUNSAND MAN WHOO ARE TRANED TO DEFEET THE FORCE OF GOOD, U CANT WIN AGANST ME AND MY FORCE FOR WHEIR INVICIBLE AGANST WEAK ATAKS LIKE URS, GIVE UP BECAUS UR EFORT ONLY MAKED ME GIGLE IN EVIL TERORISM GLEE!' anunces a terorist. 'ha ha did u like my speech? like out of movie!'

'u make me sike u bad man, terorism is not the riht way to do a thing. redeemed urself by fihting for america, u sad and ugly tode man. y are u sio bad at everthing? ur pathetic, teorist. ur not a person.'

'u speak so bavely, yet are not powerfol aganst the force of teror! i wil have u know... we are not peple indeed! teroriost is alens from AN(OTHER PLANET, MARS SDO NOW THAT U WRONG AND SUPID MAN HOO IS RACIST TO ALINS'

'dont yu even try to destroiy our america, stupid martian man! i wil not stand for this! this is a conter strike against the evil martin terorists from spase, who opress us! this is an atack for justise! great justise of burning hot america power!'

'enogh talke, i am done with with try to make pease with human america! it was a sily thing of us to do to even TRY it, for human is only destine to atempt to control the world! why not share world its not dificult!' and then the martin terorist got an smg and shot it at the american force

'ur idoit! guns dont wok on my american bode!' says american solder and then gets a big gun and shot the martine terorist in the face. 'do you tnik your can defeet me, yu intergalacic stinkbag! i am not standing for owr world taken ovr.' and then the martine exodes.

'YEEEEES!' says conter terorists.


End file.
